fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illyasviel von Einzbern/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171031012246/@comment-173.206.152.180-20171123230031
Yeah, I think laying off Cu for a while is a good idea. Cu's survivability is legendary (all those Carnival Phantasm deaths really paid off there eh? XD) but in a real team, it's sometimes way overkill and wastes valuable skill slots. While there are some people who can use their lv 100 10/10/10 NP 5 Cu (Credit goes to Honako Green, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyZ98oMZP_E ) to legit solo Tiamat, his skills in an actual team sre sometimes wasted because of survivability overkill. However, he is a VERY high tier Lancer; proto Cu helps a lot in Babylonia as well due to his Beast Killer skill, which affects both Gorgon and Tiamat. Maxing Caster Liz is a good idea; not only will you have her at NP 5 after the event, but her AOE Phantasm melts groups of Assassins like butter. Hercules is legit MVP as a hypercarry Berserker and is absurdly strong; level him ASAP. Jeanne is also amazing; her NP can save you in almost every situation, provided that you're not fighting someone with Pierce Invincibility buff (looking at you, Goddess of Rhongmyniad). Until the advent of Merlin, she is definitely the MVP for team survivability and endless stall. Max them ASAP; you won't regret it; these Servants will carry you throughout some of the hardest stages of the game, such as Gawain's stupid Nightless buff in Camelot as well as Kara no Kyoukai event. A few tips to remember: Max out Hans. There's reasons why he's insanely high on the tierlist in all servers, and those reasons are: Easy to max to NP 5, with powerful status buffs (even if they're reliant on RNG) and an AOE team heal (guaranteed), which allows your team to sustain during a pitched battle. His skills are stellar too: High Speed Incantation allows you to spam his NP; Innocent Monster combined with his first skill Human Observation essentially allows crit teams or Berserker crit nukers (Herc being one of them) to 100-0 most enemy bosses using NP-Buster-Brave. Hans is crazy good, and if you have him, he's should be on a high priority list to level (provided that you're not leveling your waifu, of course; waifus take precedence! :D) If you want to use Herc, max Leonidas or St. George for their taunts respectively. St George is amazing at keeping people away from your squishy Zerkers; his first skill actually taunts for a magnificent 3 turns while increasing his defense. Not only does he have Battle Continuation, but he also has debuff resistance as well as a heal. Couple this with a ST NP and you have the ultimate easy-to-field tank that will consistently keep enemies from messing up your Zerkers while your Zerkers slap the enemy to death. Leonidas is also good; his NP gives you crit stars, which is useful for Herc's NP-Buster-Brave, but the true beauty is that his NP taunts for three turns as well as increase his defense by 30% at 100% charge for 3 turns-sorta like an NP edition of St.Geroge taunt. It's also a Buster Card, which is very good for Herc for obvious reasons. He also has a second taunt on his first skill, Pride of the Rearguard, which makes him a guy who really enjoys being punched in the face. Combine this with Battle Continuation and a teamwide Buster Up, 15% at lv 1 mad 25% at lv 10, and you have the ultimate support tank for Herc, one that can make Herc dish out EXTREME levels of punishment while keeping enemies away from Herc. Truly a high tier Servant. Always remember to balance out your team with both supports and DPS characters, whether they are ST or waveclear based. A typical front line setup is 2 supports, 1 heavy DPS or waveclear. Team comps are hard to synthesize if you're a F2P player like me, but a general rule is that you should have 2 supports preferably with healing and 1 DPS or waveclear. Unless the battle is hyperweird, like the Incinerated Forest battle, this team comp should be effective in almost all battles. Don't worry, I can handle spoilers. The key is to just stop reading when you sense something is wrong. I used to be a moderator for a Discord group that had quite a bit of spoilers, so I'm more or less acquainted with them. :D